In case of some operating machines and particularly agricultural machinery which draw their motion from a power take off--for example farm tractors--by cardan shafts, it is very important that the latter are covered with suitable guards to prevent accidents. In fact, frequent labor accidents occur, especially due to the presence of rotating universal joints which can grasp a limb or a garment of the operator or other employed people.